


Love Shuffle

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could all be perfect: Sho is studying art with the support of his older brother, though he is still the worst art student ever. He has an awesome sex-relationship going on and enjoys his time. But then his brother suddenly starts to meddle with his private life and right at the time when Sho thinks that it can’t get any more complicated his sex-affair’s brother appears, who is also Sho’s old childhood friend …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Major art-fail on Sho's side of course :-)
> 
> Story is beta-read!

Some people say that Sho’s paintings are horrible. A waste of time to even look at them. But Sho thinks that they are just not seeing the unique artistic touch in them.

 

Yoko always said the same. But then, Yoko never had any ideas and knowledge about paintings and art. So, even at that time, when they were kids and later teenagers, Sho wasn’t all that sure that he could build something on Yoko’s opinion.

But he liked it. He liked Yoko’s faith in him. It made him feel happy.

It’s been years now, but he can still remember it, how Yoko was sitting next to him, watching him paint and draw. It felt so peaceful.

 

Sometimes Sho wonders what happened to Yoko. It’s not exactly like he misses him, but he remembers him sometimes and then he smiles slightly, like everyone does when they remember their childhood friend and a teenage crush.

 

***

 

“You want to study art!? That’s a joke, isn’t it?”

“No,” Sho leans back, looking at his brother insistently, the look in his eyes so determined that everyone who knows him can tell that he won’t change his mind. “I want to change my main subject to art.”

Ohno rubs through his hair in frustration. “This is going to be my end, I swear. You are so good at so many things. Why does it have to be art?”

“I know I’m not good at drawing. Maybe you are right and I should do something else… but I don’t like anything else.” Sho looks up at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You don’t even know how lucky you are, Aniki. I’ve always envied you so much for your talent. I want to do the same like you.”

Ohno stays silent for a moment then he chuckles. “Fine. Do whatever pleases you. I’ll support it… somehow.”

“You are a tutor here,” Sho smirks. “This could be to my advantage.”

“Don’t even think into that direction,” Ohno grumbles.

“It’s okay,” Sho snorts. “I can watch out for myself. No need to worry.”

“I know.”

 

 

Actually it isn’t like Ohno isn’t happy to have his brother around, but occasionally it is nice to have work, study and family separated. But strangely in their family things work differently. Sho is a horrible artist, but he loves art and something about the way he sees paintings and loves them touches Ohno’s heart. He is just the same, just that he is skilled and talented. However, Sho has his heart in the right place to become an artist; he just needs to find out what he can do and how he can do it, how he can make up for the lack of talent he has. There are many ways to draw and paint and to produce art, Ohno knows that, but Sho hasn’t realized that yet.

So, he will have no other possibility than to guide him until he finds out what path he wants to walk on. After all they are brothers. (Besides their mother would most likely kill him if he lets Sho fail and doesn’t support him enough. She can be scary.)

 

***

 

“So, you are also one of the losers here?”

“Pardon me?” Sho frowns, scanning the guy next to him. He is younger than he is. Most likely he has just started to study and doesn’t know how things are rolling here… that he isn’t supposed to talk so randomly to a Senpai. But then Sho remembers that he has just switched his main subject as well… so he might not be considered a senpai to this guy. His features are strong, dark eyes, beautiful smile. Looks good.

“I’m Nishikido Ryo by the way.” The other grins. “No one ever wants to pair up with me, because I’m the worst at painting in this class. That they forced you into a group-work with me means that…”

“…I’m horrible too,” Sho sighs. “I kinda see where you are coming from…”

“But Ohno-san is amazing,” Ryo admits, clear admiration in his voice. “You are brothers, right?”

“Yes, he is my older brother, but we don’t have the same name. We are half-brothers.”

“It must be difficult to grow up together with such a talented guy,” Ryo’s eyes sparkle and Sho wonders if he is aware of what he has just said… and that Sho could take it as an insult. But then he shrugs it off. This guy is obviously praising his brother and he is proud of Ohno too, so… it’s okay.

“Sometimes it is, but I don’t see him as my rival. He is my brother. And just as much as he supports me, I want to support him.” Sho looks at the sheets of paper in front of him thoughtfully. They have just worked on their concept right now. “It’s not all about winning. I’m happy when he can shine.”

Ryo smiles slightly. “My brother is like that too. He is awesome.”

“You also have an older brother?”

“Yes, Kimitaka. He is studying here. Script-writing. He is so good at it.

Sho blinks a bit when he hears this name. Kimitaka, just like Yoko’s first name. He almost has to laugh about himself. Here he is talking with a guy from his uni class… and what is he doing? Looking back on his old childhood friend.

And teenage crush.

It’s almost ridiculous.

 

***

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out for dinner?” Ryo looks at his brother piercingly. “Other guys treat their younger bros for dinner frequently. With you it’s different…”

“I treated you for coffee.”

“That’s not the same,” Ryo argues. “Kimi-nii, where are your priorities?”

“I don’t know. But I have the slight feeling that you might tell me about it…”

“Yes,” Ryo snickers. “Your priority is…me.”

“Great,” the other laughs. “I should have seen that coming.”

“So, why don’t you want to treat your adorable younger brother to dinner?”

“Who are you calling adorable here? You were adorable until you became 14… then you started dating.” For a moment Yoko looks at his brother thoughtfully, then he lets out a frustrated sigh. “To tell you the truth, I don’t like going for dinner because I need to watch my weight.”

“Your weight?” Ryo looks at his brother in surprise then he laughs. “Sometimes you are such a girl, Kimi. You are not too fat! Now let’s go and have dinner and I can tell you about the hottie I’m doing my group work with—Sakurai-kun.”

“Sakurai-kun?”

“Yes, he’s older than me, changed his main-subject to art, that’s why he is in my class.”

The other waits for his brother to turn around and change his clothes, before he lets his thoughts flow. Sakurai? His childhood friend? He used to paint and draw too… beautiful pictures, though not technically good, but there was so much heart in them.

No one else was able to understand the artistic feeling in them.

Is this the same Sakurai?

 

***

 

“Ohno-kun, sorry to interrupt you,” Yoko says as he walks into Ohno’s office, bowing a bit.

“Please,” Ohno snorts. “Drop the formalities. I’m a tutor here, not a professor.”

“But you are the student vice-president,” Yoko argues. “It requires some respect.”

“Right, that’s why I’m telling you with all my respect to drop the formalities,” Ohno stands up, leading Yoko to his sofa. He chuckles. “I wasn’t voted vice-president, because I was so good with formalities.”

“I see,” the other smiles, accepting a cup of tea from Ohno.

 

“How can I help you?”

“It’s about the exhibition for next month’s festival of all faculties,” Yoko leans back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “We have a very good drama class in our department. Since it’s a festival with a proper program, do you think they might get the chance to perform?”

“Yokoyama-kun, right?” Ohno muses. “You are part of the student representation for your faculty?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Ohno frowns with the highest concentration. “If you can come up with a proper concept, I don’t see why we won’t allow it. I’ll bring it to the council next week.”

 

Ohno waits for Yoko to leave, before he locks the door and curls up on his sofa. Being a student representative is tiring and it’s not exactly something he’s used to. He doesn’t even know why he got elected, but apparently people here like him. Well, it’s not like he doesn’t like this job; it’s just a bit exhausting sometimes. And he needs to be focused, all the time.

 

***

 

Ohno laughs when Sho tells him about his talk with Ryo. “So, I have a fan among your co-students?”

By the smug look Ohno is showing him, Sho almost wishes he hadn’t told him about it. “I wouldn’t call it fan…”

“What else would call him then… with his admiration towards your older brother?”

Sho pulls his eyebrows up. “An idiot?”

Ohno grins. “Whatever floats your boat.”

“I’ll join him and his brother for a drink next Saturday. Wanna come too?”

“No thanks,” Ohno leans back, yawning a bit. “I’ll go fishing next weekend.”

Sho frowns in disapproval. “Again? Satoshi… if you always go fishing you will never find a nice guy!”

“So what?” Ohno shrugs, smirking at his brother in slight amusement. “As far as I’m concerned, you are NOT going fishing and still haven’t found a nice guy…”

Sho decides that it’s beneath his pride and dignity to answer to this teasing remark.

 

***

 

“Hm,” Ryo grins smugly. “The theme is ‘the human body’, right?”

“Well, yes…”

They haven’t been able to come up with an idea for their group work. Neither of them is good enough to paint the human body; they were at a loss what to do. Actually Sho has already accepted that he will fail this class and take another one.

The younger one chuckles. “Then I have an idea…”

“Eh?” This catches Sho off-guard, because until now Ryo hasn’t been able to come up with a proper idea either. But apparently now something has come to his mind.

 

A few hours later Sho wonders if it is really such a great idea. They have carried a huge can with colors and prepared a big canvas. Now Ryo is starting to take off his clothes – almost shamelessly Sho thinks – but still he can’t help but watch him.

“Here,” Ryo hands Sho a brush and some of the pots with color. “Now, help me to color my body.”

Sho shakes his head, thinking this is the weirdest idea ever, but since he doesn’t know what else to do, he plays along.

“Ah, cold,” Ryo squeals, when Sho spreads a beautiful marine-blue on his back. The latter grins, liking how Ryo’s body reacts to the touch of the brush and how he laughs and curses when the cold liquid touches his skin.

Later he will blame it on Ohno, because he has teased him about not having any sex life at all. Otherwise Sho can’t explain why he suddenly grabs Ryo’s neck and pulls him into a heated kiss.

He is not the affair-kind of guy. He likes relationships (well, not that he had any recently, but he likes the thought of it). But Ryo, all naked with color on his body, is so alluring. He can’t resist.

Before he even knows what’s going on, Ryo is riding him, both of them clasping to each other, hips slapping against hips.

 

They sprawl quite some color on the white canvas.

 

The grade they receive for their work is an A—for artistic creativity. Gladly no one asks any questions how they made it…

 

***

 

Ohno doesn’t even know when he started hanging out with Yoko on a regular basis, but they simply get along easily. Besides his many complexes, Yoko isn’t difficult to be with. And it’s fun to enjoy a drink with him, like they do now.

“What’s this called?” Yoko giggles when he raises his glass filled with blue liquid. “It looks poisoned.”

“Well, it’s the Blue Curaçao in it. That’s where the blue color comes from,” Ohno takes a sip from his drink, not feeling tipsy at all yet.

“I see,” Yoko smiles dorkily, apparently really fascinated by the color of his cocktail. Ohno slowly starts wondering if they should go home now instead of having another drink.

“You know,” Yoko starts talking again, sounding rather depressed all of a sudden. “Do you also not have a sex life?”

Ohno almost spits out his drink again. This change of topic came too fast. “What!?”

“I mean are you seeing anyone?”

“No.”

“When was the last time you dated someone?”

Ohno sighs slightly. “I’m not sure if I really want to answer this question.”

Yoko giggles in a nerve-wracking way, smirking at the other teasingly. “That’s because it’s been too long. Don’t you want to have sex?”

“Everyone wants to have sex,” Ohno answers diplomatically, secretly wishing for this evening to be over already. As fun as it is with Yoko, such talks make Ohno feel uncomfortable and frustrated.

“You know, my little brother… he is having regular sex since he is 15. Do you want to know when my first time was?”

Ohno doesn’t want to sound too interested, because he still doesn’t like this talk they are having, but he can’t help it. “When?”

“When I was 19. Guess I was too much stuck on my teenage love. I had a crush on my childhood friend; then this jerk suddenly disappeared,” Yoko looks at Ohno absent-mindedly, before he places his index finger on his lips “But shush, don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” Ohno says as he grins slightly. “Who the hell should I tell it to anyway? Besides my brother is having a great sex-life right now. I don’t want to talk to him about my lack of one.”

“Right, you don’t have anyone either.” Yoko giggles again, before his eyes gleam impishly. “I have an idea! We can change that easily.”

“Change?”

“Our sexless situation,” Yoko singsongs, before he suddenly bends forward, cupping Ohno’s face and pulling him into a kiss.

It’s a short kiss, because Yoko suddenly feels sick and wants to go to the toilet and Ohno is actually feeling a bit relieved. When Yoko comes back, he looks a bit sobered and is blushing slightly. “I can’t believe it,” Yoko stutters. “I must have lost my mind.”

Ohno has to laugh all of a sudden. “It’s okay, really. It’s not like a small kiss will destroy my world. In fact, it wasn’t all that bad.”

“Right,” Yoko grins. “It’s a sign how desperate we are to make out with each other.”

Against his intention Ohno sighs slightly. “I guess you are right. We should change it. I think I’ll go out with my brother this weekend. He’s invited me to join him and his sex-affair and his sex-affair’s brother. Why not give it a try?”

 

***

 

“Why again did you decide to join us?”

Ohno shrugs randomly, ignoring Sho’s smirk. “My fishing date cancelled.”

“Ah, of course.” Sho doesn’t ask any further. He doesn’t need to. He understands very well that he isn’t the only one who got freaked out because of his lacking sex life. Well, actually these days Sho is having sex… frequently, with Ryo. It’s not like Sho actually likes sex-relationships, but he loves the sex they are having so much that he can’t stop it. He hasn’t had any good sex in ages and finally he has it… and it’s all wild and natural and great, and sometimes kinky. He loves it.

And, well, it’s not like they are in love, so he isn’t hurting anyone. Once they find someone else, they’ll stop their arrangement.

He tells that Ohno, but to his surprise his brother isn’t too excited. “Friends with benefits?” He frowns. “Sho… are you sure you want to do that?”

“Sure, I’m not in love,” Sho shrugs. “It’s not like I’m hurting anyone…”

“Yeah…” Ohno wavers. He wonders what else to say, but he doesn’t know what. He just knows that he doesn’t like it… not because Sho has an awesome sex life now and he doesn’t… but because it sounds like quite some troubles.

“Here is Ryo-kun,” Sho nods towards the lean guy that is approaching them. “Oh, and this has to be his brother. His name is…” The words basically get stuck in his mouth. There are many things he can forget about someone, but these plumb lips and these eyes… he won’t ever forget them. “Yoko!?”

He is too absent-minded and shocked to recognize his brother’s surprised face. Only when Ohno starts laughing slightly, he blinks. “What?”

Ohno grins. “Nothing, I just thought how small the world can be sometimes.”

 

It’s the weirdest and most awkward dinner he has ever had… sitting here with his brother, his sex-affair and his childhood friend, who is at the same time his sex-affair’s brother. By the glares Yoko is throwing at him, Sho has to admit to himself that unfortunately Ryo might have told him about their relationship beforehand. And on top of that his brother and Yoko seem to know each other and be casual friends.

It gets even more awkward when Ryo leaves for the restroom and Ohno answers a call, leaving Sho and Yoko alone.

Right when the silence gets too awkward, Yoko clears his throat. “It’s been long.”

“Yeah, a lot of years passed.”

They are silent again and Sho wonders why the hell they can’t talk to each other normally. Yoko was his best friend once, his childhood friend. Now they are sitting here not able to share a normal conversation. One moment later he finds out why.

“Don’t hurt him.”

“Pardon me?” Sho raises his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“My brother.” Yoko looks away, his eyes looking annoyed and disappointed, as if he is envious. “I know that you are together.”

“We are not together,” Sho argues. “We are…well… friends with benefits.”

“Does Ryo know that too?”

“He was the one who started it.” Sho sighs. “Listen Yoko, I’m really happy to see you again, but please, don’t meddle with my private life.”

Yoko frowns deeply at that, glaring at Sho angrily. “Fine, whatever you want. I’ll stay out of your life!”

Sho blinks. “That’s not what I wanted to…” say, he wants to finish, but unfortunately Ohno comes back right at that moment.

 

***

 

“Today was an interesting evening,” Ohno muses, much to Sho’s surprise.

“Eh, why?”

For a moment Ohno doesn’t say anything and Sho thinks he is dozing off into his own private world again, but then suddenly he faces Sho directly. “I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nishikido’s pictures aren’t that bad.”

When Ohno says that, Sho is seriously surprised by the change of subject. “Eh?”

“The others just don’t understand them. He has a very unique approach to art. I just think he isn’t right here at the classical art faculty. He should shift his main subject to modern art. Now that I think about it… I think you should do the same.”

“What?” Sho blinks. “That’s the first time I heard you say something like that.”

“I don’t think you are bad. Well, your technique is horrible, but your heart is at the right place” Ohno shrugs. “I just think you are not fit for the classical art faculty. The picture you and Nishikido did for your group work was actually brilliant. It’s different, but not bad at all. Maybe you should consider it for once…”

“Consider what?”

“To listen to me.”

Sho looks at Ohno thoughtfully for a moment, then he nods his head, chuckling slightly. “Alright, I’ll listen.”

“You suck at everything that’s classical painting: watercolors, portraits etc. However modern art gives you the chance to develop creatively and keep your passion for art without being obliged to follow these technical rules that you can’t live up to. I know you want to study classical art, because that’s what Dad did and that’s what I am doing too. But you should walk your own path: Do what you love to do, but search for a way YOU can do it.”

Sho doesn’t say anything about that for a long time and Ohno thinks he is about to push him away again, but then suddenly Sho nods. “I’ll consider it.”

Ohno smiles at that, before he gets earnest again. “There is something else…”

“What?”

Ohno wavers. “Just, don’t get burned, okay? If you play with fire, you might get hurt later.”

Sho frowns. He is pretty sure that Ohno isn’t talking about their study anymore, but about something else. “What do you mean by that?”

“Just be careful and watch out not to get hurt… and not to hurt someone else.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Ohno doesn’t say anything, but his thoughts shift back to the evening, remembering how Ryo had looked at Sho full of admiration. And how Sho had looked at Yoko…

 

***

 

Sho reaches out for the last cupcake on the table, right at the same time as someone else. He sighs slightly, but then he pulls his hand away and shrugs. “You can have it...” He pauses when he looks up. “Oh, it’s you…”

“Yes,” Yoko answers awkwardly. “I didn’t see you.”

They both stay quiet and Sho wonders how the hell he should break the icy silence between them. He doesn’t even know where exactly it is coming from. Why they are so nervous and weird around each other. “So you know my brother?” is the first thing that comes to Sho’s mind.

“So what!?” Yoko says sounding slightly worked up. “You know my brother too.”

“Sorry for asking,” the other huffs. “Really, when did you get so sensitive about everything?”

“Are you saying I’m too sensitive?”

“No, but I’m saying that you are twisting my words,” Sho argues. “It was just a normal question. I don’t even care if you fuck with my brother or not.” He doesn’t even know why he says that and why it is bothering him, because it shouldn’t. What does he care if Yoko and his brother are sleeping with each other!?

“What…” Yoko blushes deeply. “We are not having any sex together! We are just random friends!”

“Yeah, right,” Sho grabs the last cupcake triumphantly before he turns around to leave. “As if I believe you…”

“Fine, then don’t!” Yoko yells after him, ignoring the surprised and curious glances of the others in the cafeteria. He doesn’t get why everything Sho says is making him annoyed and frustrated immediately. And why it’s bothering him that Sho thinks he is sleeping with Ohno…

 

***

 

Ryo rests his chin on Sho’s chest. “You know my brother, right?”

Sho is totally taken aback by that question. He hasn’t expected it at all – especially not in such a situation. For him the time after he has sex is for dwelling on his feelings and to reminiscence about what he just did. It’s supposed to be a relaxing, good and calm time… not a time that is filled with questions.

Ryo seems to see that differently, because he loves to chat after every sexual encounter. However, this very specific question makes Sho feel uncomfortable and he doesn’t even know why. “Your brother?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we were hanging out as kids. I guess you were too young back then to remember. Now that I know I remember how he told me about his younger brother,” Sho grins. “He told me you were a pain in his butt.”

Ryo frowns. “Oh, shut up.”

“An annoying brat.”

“Whatever,” Ryo huffs. “If you won’t do me a second time tonight, then better tell me why – since you are childhood friends – you don’t get along anymore?”

Sho decides that it’s better to do Ryo a second time instead of answering his bothersome questions.

 

***

 

Sho pretends like he hasn’t seen Yoko. It makes things easier. Why is he even here? He isn’t even studying art. But since this is a class about the history of art it seems more logical as to why Yoko is here.

Sho sits down far away from the latter, hoping that he won’t see him. Hoping that life will treat him kindly for once.

He is wrong. Life’s horrible and he gets paired up with Yoko for a group work. He doesn’t even understand why, but apparently the professor had drawn lots before and he was really unlucky to get mixed together with Yoko.

“Hey,” Yoko mumbles when he sits down next to Sho. He looks away, deep furrows on his forehead.

“Hi.”

It’s awkward, even worse than during their dinner.

“So,” Yoko breaks the silence. “You and Ryo are only having sex?”

“Sorry,” Sho frowns. “I don’t know how this concerns you.”

“Oh,” the other glares at him. “It concerns me if my younger brother gets used by a jerk.”

“So, now I’m a jerk?” Sho huffs. “As far as I’m concerned you don’t even know me anymore. Some years ago you still liked me and now… I’m suddenly a jerk?”

“Yeah,” Yoko frowns. “I don’t like that.”

“You don’t like what?” Sho’s frustration is slowly winning over him. So, okay, it was a stupid coincidence that his sex-friend’s brother is his old childhood friend. But it’s not like he is doing anything wrong. They are all grown-ups and it’s okay to have sex. Even if Ryo is Yoko’s brother, it’s still his decision that he wants to have sex with Sho. What right does Yoko have to judge him like that? This was supposed to be a fun reunion. Sho’s always wondered about how he and Yoko might meet each other again and have fun like they had years ago… but reality seems to be different.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Yoko mumbles.

 

***

 

“Well, you are screwing his brother,” Ohno shrugs, taking a sip from his drink.

Sho sighs, wishing he had never even asked his brother for his opinion. He should have known that it was a bad idea. “So what?”

“So what?” Ohno mimics him. “Maybe he is worried about his brother?”

“Listen, I’m not forcing myself on Ryo. He comes to my place by himself. He was the one who initiated our meetings in the first place. Yoko might be Ryo’s brother, but he was also my best friend once until we moved away. Does that count for nothing? I could understand if he were suspicious of me when we didn’t know each other at all. But he does know me. Why can’t he be happy to meet me again? Isn’t this supposed to be a good thing… meeting an old friend again?”

Ohno frowns in concentration. “Maybe you are right, it’s supposed to be a good thing. Maybe Yoko would have been happy if he had met you… without knowing that you are sleeping with his younger brother.”

“But,” Sho rubs his hair in annoyance. “I don’t get it.”

“Maybe there is something else bothering him?” Ohno suggests. “Besides that he doesn’t like it that you have a fuck-relationship with his brother… maybe there is also something else that bugs him?”

“Like what?”

Ohno wavers, remembering the looks Yoko sent Sho during that evening. Something between happy and disappointed…and affected – well Sho was good looking after all. And then Ryo, who was looking at Sho like he was some sort of holy angel, flying from heaven to the earth showering them all with his awesomeness. And Sho, who had looked at Yoko, full of admiration – like he did when they were children – eyes sparkling.

Somehow Ohno wonders which one of these guys would be the biggest idiot.

 

***

 

“A party?” Sho is seriously surprised when Yoko hands him an envelope. He hasn’t expected Yoko to invite him to anything.

“Well, Ryo wants to throw a little party,” Yoko explains casually, while looking away from Sho. “He told me to give this to you in person.”

“He did?”

“Yes,” Yoko snorts in annoyance. “Apparently he wants us to get closer again and become friends.”

It sounds weird, Sho thinks, when Yoko says get closer, but he can’t quite put a finger on it. So he just shrugs. “Well, it seems like he is the type who believes in people.”

“Yeah, right.” Yoko looks at Sho for a moment like he wants to say something – and Sho thinks there might be something important in the way Yoko blushes and how his eyelids flutter – but then he keeps quiet and just turns around to leave. “Bye.”

“Bye…”

 

***

 

It’s loud. Really loud. It’s not like Sho hates parties or too much noise, but he doesn’t like too many people in one room. It feels too crowded.

When Sho sneaks away and to the balcony, he is surprised to find another person here. “I remember, you always hated too much noise.”

Yoko is obviously surprised when he hears Sho’s voice. “Eh?”

“Like the one day we went to the sakura festival together and you made me leave after half an hour, because it was too loud. I couldn’t even buy something to eat.”

Yoko laughs slightly. “Yes, I remember.”

Sho is surprised – and a bit proud – that he made Yoko laugh and forget their never-ending bickering. He decides that this is their chance. “Listen, I’m still the same guy like before. Well, not exactly the same, but I didn’t change all that much. And I missed you a lot when we moved away. Why do you think so bad of me?”

“I don’t,” Yoko admits quietly. “I was surprised when I saw you. As a teenager you were such an awkward kid, but I thought you were pretty awesome. Seeing you now was a shock…”

Sho smirks. “You mean…because I’m good-looking suddenly?”

“I see,” Yoko huffs. “You are still as modest as before.”

“It’s okay to admit that you have a crush on me.”

“I don’t!”

“Fact is when we were still hanging out together, I had a little crush on you too,” Sho admits, smirking when he sees Yoko’s blush.

“You don’t.”

“Again, you don’t have any faith in my words. Why?”

“Well, for one, there is this incident when we were in kindergarten and you drank my hot chocolate,” Yoko moves away a bit when he realizes how Sho is stepping closer to him. “You said it wasn’t you. But I knew you were the culprit. Your breath smelled like chocolate. Then there was this other time in Junior High where you stole the last sushi from my plate and said it was the dog,” Yoko pauses. He’s met the railing now and can’t move away any further. His heart feels like bursting when Sho is standing in front of him, his hands resting on the top of the railing, capturing Yoko like that. “I…you…”

“Yes?” Sho asks particularly fondly, not even hiding the teasing tone in his voice.

“You just left,” Yoko suddenly looks at his old friend reproachfully. “You didn’t even tell me beforehand.”

For a moment Sho swallows nervously. “I couldn’t,” he finally answers. “I didn’t find the courage. I didn’t want to see you sad. It was wrong, I know that now.”

“Yes, it was wrong.” Yoko looks at Sho thoughtfully for a moment, before he raises his hand, touching the other’s hair softly. “Your hair is shorter now. It looks good.”

“I know you think I’m hot.”

“That’s not it!”

They both laugh slightly. Later they won’t remember who made the first step, but suddenly it’s all hot lips pressed against each other, hungry hands touching slender hips and strong backs. It’s like they have never done something else, always wanted to do that.

They suddenly leave the party, not thinking of anything else but that they want to be with each other now.

Then they are in Sho’s room, both of them glad that at least one of them is wealthy enough to have a single room. It makes things so much easier.

The moment they close the door behind them it’s all kissing again—and touching—a lot more touching than before. Sho can feel Yoko’s hands caressing his chest, touching and exploring his body.

They don’t waste much time with foreplay, because they just want each other now, and soon their clothes are lying on the floor, while the both of them drop down onto Sho’s bed.

Yoko obviously doesn’t have as much experience as his younger brother, but Sho couldn’t care less, because it’s so hot and warm and wonderful to feel Yoko’s arms around his body, their hips moving against each other.

It’s all messy, but for Sho it’s almost a perfect lovemaking.

 

***

 

Sho has a bit of a hangover when he wakes up the next morning. He needs some coffee, black coffee, without sugar, otherwise he won’t wake up properly. He is about to stumble out of his bed when his leg brushes against something lying next to him. Or rather: someone. Sho’s eyes widen in surprise, before last night’s events come back to him.

He doesn’t regret anything, but there is a little sting inside him, though he doesn’t exactly know where it comes from and what it means.

He needs to talk with his brother about this. Ohno’s calm way of voicing things out often helps Sho to get his thoughts straight again – not that he would ever admit it though.

But first he needs to have some breakfast—hopefully with Yoko.

 

Yoko yawns tiredly. “I feel so tired.”

“Really?” Sho grins. “Was I so good last night? Well, thanks.”

The other chuckles. “Yeah, right.”

Sho angles for his phone absent-mindedly to see if he has missed any calls or messages. There are several calls, two from his brother, one from his mother and one from Ryo. Then there is a message and suddenly Sho realizes where this stinging feeling might have come from.

I can’t believe you bolted last night. You suck at partying, really. (Well, you have other benefits speaking for you :P) By the way, are you finally getting along with my brother again? He’s a great guy, I hope you’ll find a way to become friends.

 

He hands his phone to Yoko without telling him anything. By the sudden pale look on Yoko’s face Sho can tell that he is not feeling too comfortable either.

Sho doesn’t really understand why he feels so guilty. It’s not like he is in a relationship or anything, but still…

 

***

 

“You’ve had sex with both brothers?” Ohno looks at Sho in surprise and slight disapproval. “Wow, that’s rather mean, even for you.”

“Spare me,” Sho sighs. “I know it’s not exactly good. But on the other hand I’m free. And Yoko is too. So…it’s not that wrong, right?”

“Hm,” Ohno hums. “What about Nishikido?”

“I like him, he’s fun to be with and a good buddy, but it’s not meant to be.” Sho scratches the back of his head thoughtfully. “It’s not like we are together or anything. So, it shouldn’t be any problem to tell him.”

“Well,” Ohno pulls his eyebrows up. “Here is your phone. If it’s no problem, why won’t you give him a call?”

Sho glares at Ohno when he takes his phone. Ryo’s number is already on the display and all Sho needs is to press the green button. But he can’t.

“See?” Ohno leans back, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Sho’s glad that he isn’t gloating or telling him something like ‘I told you that it was a stupid idea’.

 

***

 

When Sho opens the door he smiles in surprise. “I didn’t know you wanted to visit me.”

“Sorry, is it okay?”

“Sure, come in.” He steps aside to let Yoko into his room, before he closes the door behind him and locks it – just to be safe.

Yoko is obviously feeling nervous. Sho can tell it by the way he rubs his hands against his trousers and how he doesn’t look Sho into the eye.

“What is it, Yoko?” Sho tries to sound encouraging, while secretly he thinks that Yoko’s awkward behaviour is rather cute and that he would really like to make out with him now.

“We need to talk,” Yoko stutters, looking at Sho nervously. He is obviously surprised when Sho suddenly slips closer to him on the sofa, until his nose almost touches his cheek. “What…”

“Just talk,” Sho mumbles, kissing Yoko’s chin. “I’ll listen.”

For a moment Yoko wavers, but then he can’t resist Sho anymore. He has originally planned to talk with him about their whole weird situation and how they are meeting here without telling anyone. It almost feels like they are cheating on Ryo and lying to Ohno. He wants them to solve this properly. But he can’t help it. He is just so crazily in love with Sho.

 

***

 

“You are meeting secretly!?” Ohno rubs over his chin in frustration. “Yoko-kun, that’s not a good idea!”

“I know,” Yoko looks at the other nervously. “Every time we want to talk, we don’t make it and get distracted. I really like him, Ohno-kun.”

“I understand.” For a moment Ohno smiles sympathetically, before his gaze turns firm. “But it’s not fair to keep it like that. You know that! You need to tell your brother. Just imagine how you would feel…”

“You are right,” Yoko agrees. “I would really be mad if my brother or friend lied to me like that.”

“Exactly,” Ohno nods his head encouragingly. “Just get it over with, then you can be together properly, without hiding all the time or meeting secretly. I don’t like these things much, to be honest.”

“I know,” Yoko bows a bit. “Sorry for pulling you into this.”

“It’s okay. That’s what friends are for,” Ohno grins. “I’m just glad the both of us stopped with a kiss and didn’t end in bed.”

“You are right,” Yoko chuckles. “It would have been even more awkward.

“Right, so to not make it any more awkward…” Ohno smiles slightly. “You’ll talk to Sho won’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Great,” Ohno stands up when there is a knock at his door. “Because here he comes. Maybe it’s better to talk about everything with him right now. You can’t have sex in my room when I’m right next door…”

 

“We were tricked,” Yoko sighs.

“Yes, we totally went into my brother’s trap,” Sho jokes. “He can be really sneaky when he wants to.”

Yoko doesn’t answer to that, instead his thoughts drift away – to the talk he just had with Ohno. He clears his throat. “I really like you, Sho,” Yoko blushes by how awkward he sounds, but when he looks at Sho and sees this unusually fond look in his eyes, he is glad that he said it. He reaches out his hand to touch Sho’s neck, before he pulls him into a soft kiss.

Sho pulls away after a while, before he smiles. “Sorry for making everything so difficult. I shouldn’t have started a casual sex thing with one of my friends in the first place. I’ll talk to Ryo, I promise.”

 

***

 

“Hey,” Ryo sits down next to Sho, puzzling the other for a moment. “I have a strange thought, Sho-kun…”

“Yeah?” Sho looks at the younger one nervously. “What?”

“That you are avoiding me.”

Sho isn’t sure if Ryo is sounding annoyed, frustrated, hurt or amused now. He can’t tell, so he decides to play dumb for a few more minutes. “Eh? Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know,” Ryo snorts. “Maybe because you aren’t answering my calls or my messages. And last time when I came to the cafeteria you stood up and hurried away, saying something about an appointment you forgot about.”

Sho stays quiet, before he looks at Ryo thoughtfully. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure, shoot.”

“I didn’t get this wrong, right? We aren’t together… it’s a friends with benefits thing.”

For a moment Ryo stays quiet, unusually quiet, but then he suddenly laughs. “Sure.”

“When I meet someone and fall in love with him… what would happen then?”

“Did you?” Ryo wants to know. “Meet someone?”

For a moment Sho wonders if he should deny it. But then, he is already sick of all the hiding. Lying won’t make him feel any better after all. And he still feels guilty. Ohno’s right, he should solve this as soon as possible. “Maybe.”

“I see,” Ryo looks away from Sho, obviously lost in his thoughts. One part of Sho wishes to know what he is thinking now… the other part is rather glad that he doesn’t know. “Well, it can’t be helped I guess.”

“Eh?” Sho blinks.

Ryo smiles. “As you said, we aren’t together. You are a free guy. No need to look at me like you are breaking up or betraying me.” He stands up, stretching slightly. “If anything I am the one who is breaking up.”

Sho smirks. “I should have known you would say something like that…”

“So, don’t get me wrong Sho-kun,” Ryo continues. “You are an awesome guy, smart and good-looking, but I don’t think this here between us will work out.”

Sho nods his head, smiling slightly. “It’s a pity that you want to break up with me, Ryo. But I understand. Let’s stay friends, okay?”

Ryo grins. “Corny.”

“Eh?”

“Let’s stay friends,” Ryo mimics him. “It’s not like we were something else before.”

“Right,” Sho smirks, suddenly feeling really relieved. Ryo is about to leave when something comes to Sho’s mind. “Don’t you want to know who I fell in love with?”

“Nope,” Ryo smiles warily. “I have a vague idea who it might be.”

 

***

 

“He said he has an idea about who you are meeting?” Yoko wants to know after he made Sho repeat his talk with Ryo over and over again.

“Yes.”

“So this means he knows?” Yoko sounds slightly embarrassed and rather nervous.

Sho shrugs. “Apparently you are an open book to read. You gave your feelings away too much.”

“Me!?” Yoko squeals, sounding worked up. “You were just as easy to read as I was.”

Much to Yoko’s annoyance Sho laughs instead of getting worked up. Then suddenly there are two strong arms around his waist. “I love it when you are easy to read,” Sho hums into his ear, his voice husky. He bites into Yoko’s earlobe softly, smiling when a shiver runs through the other’s body. “You are hot.”

“What…” Yoko stutters.

Sho’s smirk turns somewhat evil. He loves the way he can turn Yoko into an awkward bundle of complexes so easily. He cups Yoko’s cheeks with his hands, his thumbs brushing against the sensitive skin, before he pulls him closer into a warm kiss.

 

***

 

Yoko glances up at his clock nervously, waiting for his brother to come back to the dormitory. Ryo’s been out all night, but Yoko doesn’t want to avoid this any longer and decides to wait for him until he comes back.

He doesn’t even realize how he falls asleep until he feels a hand shaking him. “What…go away,” he grumbles sleepily.

Ryo giggles. “I should tell you that. You are the one who invaded my room after all.”

Yoko is awake immediately, eyes widening in surprise for a moment, before he remembers why he is here. “Ah, I’m sorry. I fell asleep. I was waiting for you.”

Ryo nods his head, smiling when he sits down next to his brother on his bed. He angles for his package with cigarettes, handing one to Yoko.

“Thanks,” Yoko lights his cigarette, feeling a bit relaxed by the casual atmosphere. “We should really never tell Mom that we are smoking.”

Ryo laughs. “It has to stay a secret forever.”

“Dad’s also only smoking secretly.

“No, not anymore.”

Yoko is surprised by that. “What?”

“He stopped,” Ryo explains. “He told me last year and said that if his wife hates something so much, he doesn’t want to betray her by doing it secretly. He said something about love and trust. “

“Ah.” Yoko is still surprised, but decides that this is not the time to wonder about his father. “Listen, why I’m here. It’s…”

“It’s okay,” Ryo interrupts him. “I know it. You are way too easy to read.”

“Why is everyone saying that!?” Yoko huffs.

Ryo shrugs. “It was all the bickering between you, the ridiculous fights, how you kept hating each other, but couldn’t stay away from each other either, then all these remaining feelings from when you were teenagers. Plus, you both suddenly disappeared from our party.”

“I see,” Yoko mumbles. “So I was pretty obvious.”

“You are the King of obvious,” Ryo teases. “However next time I would appreciate it if you could fill me in earlier. It’s not like I didn’t know, but it’s nicer to hear it from you in person.”

“I’m sorry. Guess I’m a total fail as an older brother.”

“If I say yes now, will you be extra-generous with my Christmas present?”

“I guess I will be extra generous with any upcoming Christmases and birthdays,” Yoko answers sheepishly.

“Spare us the guilt-trip,” Ryo sighs theatrically. “Just help me with my applications once I’m done studying. You are better with these things…”

“I would have done that anyway,” Yoko argues. “This doesn’t count.”

“Fine,” Ryo tilts his head. “Let’s say, the next time Mom is scolding us, you talk us out of it, okay?”

“I’m always doing that anyways. Really, is this the best you can think of.”

“You are making this difficult,” Ryo grumbles. “Just be my good older brother. I don’t need anything else.”

They both stay silent for a moment, before Yoko looks at the younger one nervously. “Is it really okay for you, Ryo? That I’m with Sho now? I just want you to know that it wasn’t planned and I didn’t want you compete with you or hurt you or anything. It really just happened.”

“I know,” Ryo grins. “You are too much of a wimp to compete with me.” He grins when Yoko glares at him. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean it. But you are way too tensed about this. I already said it’s alright.”

“Are you sure? You wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

Ryo snickers. “Of course I would. You are so trustful towards everyone. So easy to read… but you can’t read anyone else.”

“Hey, that’s mean.”

“Yes, maybe,” Ryo grins. “But it’s the truth.”

“Yes, I guess,” Yoko leans back tiredly. “I’m glad. Thanks Ryo.”

 

***

 

Ryo’s eyes feel heavy when he wakes up. The sun is torturing his aching head and his tired eyes.

“Awake?”

Ryo jumps when he hears the unknown voice next to him. His eyes widen when he sees who it is. “You?”

“Yes,” Ohno chuckles. “Me. You got pretty wasted yesterday and stumbled over me. I decided to be generous and take you home.”

“We,” Ryo swallows, secretly panicking that he was bothering the student vice-president here. It could hardly get any more embarrassing. “We didn’t do anything weird, did we?”

Ohno laughs slightly, handing Ryo a glass with water and painkillers. “No. Well, there was one kiss involved when you mistook me for the water-tap. But no worries; That’s all.”

“I’m relieved,” Ryo smiles slightly. “I’m normally not doing one-night stands.”

Ohno nods his head, before he stares at Ryo in honest surprise. “You don’t!?”

“Nope, I had enough of these when I was in High School. One-night stands don’t do it for me anymore – since quite some time already.”

Ohno feels slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Well, Ryo and Sho didn’t have a one-night stand, but a sex-thing going on… but somehow, didn’t it start as a one-night stand? Ohno wants to ask and get some details, but then he figures that it’s better not to ask. For now he decides to lighten up the atmosphere a bit. “How about you go to the bathroom? I prepared a towel for you.”

“Clothes?”

“You can wear some of mine,” Ohno suggests. “And then I’ll treat you for breakfast. It’s not like I had any either. I’m hungry.”

 

Half an hour later they are sitting in a small café, a hot cup of coffee in front of them. “What do you want to eat, Ryo-kun?”

“Nothing,” Ryo mumbles, resting his head on the table. “I’m not hungry. I don’t want a breakfast, I want a bed.”

Ohno smirks slightly. “Uh, sulky. How old are you? Five?”

“Shut up.”

“Well, aren’t you high maintenance?” Ohno jokes. “It’s a good thing that you didn’t stay together with my brother. You two might have ripped each other’s heads off.”

“Yes, he’s an insensitive idiot and so sarcastic. But then, he sucks like…”

Ohno raises his hands in defence. “Details I don’t want to hear.”

The other chuckles slightly. “I see. So you are rather uptight…”

“That’s not it,” Ohno can’t help but get slightly worked up, wondering how this guy manages to get down to his feelings so easily. Besides if anyone is uptight it’s Sho, not him. “But imagining my brother doing anything in bed with his love-affair or lover gives me a migraine. Just imagine your brother while doing such things…”

“Well, it’s not that difficult to imagine it at the moment.”

Ryo sounds strange and suddenly Ohno thinks he shouldn’t have said anything like that at all, but since he is already on it. “Say, you and Sho, what…”

“No.”

“No what?”

Ryo shrugs. “I don’t want to talk about this, so rather treat me for some nice breakfast, instead of asking weird questions.”

“You really are high maintenance,” Ohno grins. “So, what do you want to talk about instead?”

Ryo frowns slightly, before he looks at the other thoughtfully. “I’ve been thinking a lot recently.”

“About what?”

“My future.”

This comes as a surprise to Ohno and he can’t help but sound really interested when he asks Ryo what he means.

“I suck at painting and drawing,” Ryo admits warily. “I started studying it because I love drawing. But it can’t be helped; I’m not good at it. I don’t want to give it up completely though.”

Ohno leans back, looking at the other in high concentration. Then he nods his head. “How about you switch to the modern art faculty? You are creative enough for it. Plus, you could take some economy classes too, so if you won’t be able to become an artist, you could still work with art. Managing art galleries for example. Or start a business to establish unknown artists.”

Ryo’s eyes widen while he is listening to Ohno. He smiles all of a sudden. “I’ve never thought of that! It sounds perfect. But how should I switch my main subject in the middle of the term…without losing all my credit points?”

“You really want to change right now, why? You could change it next term?”

“No,” Ryo shakes his head. “I can’t wait.”

Ohno wonders if he should ask further. But apparently he has touched a sore topic again, so he decides to change the direction of their talk. “I could help you.”

“EH!? For real?”

Ohno grins. “Did you already forget who I am? I’m sure I can get you into some classes.”

Ryo sighs with relief. “Thanks, that would be awesome. Just one thing…”

“What?”

“Don’t tell anyone, okay? Not even my brother. Or yours.”

Ohno is sincerely surprised by this. “I can keep it as a secret of course. But… Why?”

“I just don’t want anyone to know yet.”

 

***

 

“So, officially together,” Sho exclaims in relief. “No hiding, no excuses. I’m really glad. I felt kinda guilty before.”

“Me too,” Yoko takes another piece of the cake in front of him.

“How much are you going to eat?”

“Sorry?”

“You might get chubby,” Sho muses, grinning by the worked-up expression Yoko is showing him. It’s still so easy to tease him.

“Say something like that again and I might change boyfriends and go for someone with more common sense, like your brother for example.”

“Hm, not sure if my brother would be your right choice. Since he didn’t take you along after you kissed him…” Sho’s voice is vibrating slightly in amusement. “Besides he is so busy recently. I haven’t seen him at all last week. I wonder what he is up to…”

“Am I that boring that you already long for your brother’s presence?” Yoko sneers. “We are only sleeping with each other since two weeks, it can’t be that bad already.”

Sho smirks devilish. “I might need a little time to think about that. How about giving me some input?”

Yoko chuckles. “We really need to work on that.”

“On what?”

Yoko grabs Sho’s shirt, pulling him closer until their lips almost touch. “Your flirting abilities. You suck at complementing others. Besides, you could invite me out for a date once in a while.”

“I see, you are rather demanding,” Sho chuckles, his lips vibrating against Yoko’s. “How about going to the movies tonight?”

“Eh, really?”

Sho can’t help but feel proud at the pleased look in Yoko’s eyes. “Yes, you want a date, so let’s go on one. I’ll invite you for dinner and then we’ll go to the movies. And then we can go back to collect new information to check if our sex is really boring.”

“Sounds good,” Yoko grins. “You’ve always been a mastermind.”

 

***

 

“You are drawing a lot recently.”

“Yes,” Ryo grins smugly. “Now that I don’t need to follow any strict technical rules, it’s a lot easier. But I’ll also concentrate on some business classes. You were right, I should definitely consider this option. I can still study art too after all and combine these two.”

“As I thought…” Ohno looks at the picture Ryo is painting at the moment. “Modern art fits you more.” He tilts his head slightly. “The picture looks almost angry. And sad.”

Ryo doesn’t answer to that, leaving Ohno with mixed feelings. So he tries again. “Why are you drawing this?”

“I guess I just wasn’t good enough,” Ryo answers after another pause, not really paying attention to Ohno’s question. “You know, Yoko he is warm and good-hearted and gentle and generous. But what do I have? What am I?”

Ohno swallows nervously. “Don’t say that,” he huffs, almost sounding angry. “You have a lot going for you too. Don’t be stupid, idiot.”

“Wow,” Ryo smirks slightly. “That’s the first time I heard you say something that could be somehow taken as an insult.”

“Yeah, I guess you bring the best out of me.”

Ryo shrugs randomly. “It’s my pleasure.”

Ohno leans back watching how Ryo spreads a lot of different shades of blue on the picture in front of him. “Let’s go fishing.”

“What?”

“I’ll invite you.”

“I hate fishing,” Ryo argues.

“Well, have you ever been fishing?”

“No, but… only old men go fishing or play golf.” Ryo pauses, blushing slightly. “No offense meant, really.”

“Yeah, right,” Ohno grins. “We’ll go fishing tomorrow. Be ready at 5AM.”

“5AM!? Are you nuts? On a Saturday?” Ryo frowns when Ohno doesn’t even react to his questions, but merely studies the pictures in the classroom. “Are you even listening?”

“If you keep discussing, I’ll pick you up earlier.”

“No,” Ryo shakes his head firmly. “5 AM is perfect.”

 

***

 

“You know, studying hasn’t brought forward my talent, but…”

“I think your pictures are good. The others just don’t see the unique artistic feeling in them,” Yoko interrupts his friend.

Sho grins. “Thanks. But what I wanted to say is…that even though it didn’t make my talent appear, it at least brought forward my sense for art. Like the movie we watched – I can totally appreciate the scriptwriting and the visual art effects.”

“Erm,” Yoko pulls his eyebrows up. “We watched ‘In love with a yeti’. How awesome could the script and the visuals possibly be?”

“I can’t believe you are studying script-writing. You just don’t have the feeling for this movie,” Sho argues.

“Right,” the other grins. “I don’t. But what makes me wonder a lot more is the question why our brothers stood us up again. Ryo said he would come.”

“Satoshi too. Well, at least he nodded his head when I invited him and grumbled something. That’s normally a yes. It’s a pity he didn’t come.”

Yoko smiles. “Why are you complaining? Am I boring you so much?”

“Yes,” Sho walks closer to Yoko until Yoko’s back meets the wall. He shivers slightly when Sho’s breath hits his neck and earlobe. “I’m getting distracted too easily.”

“Hm,” Yoko wraps his arms around Sho’s neck. “Tell me something about it.” He smiles when Sho kisses him. He loves these little moments they share together, when Sho is so possessive and all hot.

 

“I remember, that’s why I didn’t go to the movie,” Ohno’s voice suddenly interrupts their kissing, making them jump apart in embarrassment.

“Yes,” Ryo snorts, a teasing look in his eyes. “The last thing I needed was watching my brother and my ex-sex-affair awkwardly making out.”

Yoko clears his throat, trying to regain his dignity. “Where were you? We missed you.”

“Yeah,” the other two exchange some meaningful glances. “Right, you missed us. We didn’t know you were into foursomes…”

“Four…” Sho breaths in sharply. “Idiots.”

Ohno smirks. “This coming from the guy who is kissing his lover in the middle of the street, shamelessly.”

“Whatever,” Sho makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. “You missed a pretty interesting movie,” Sho argues, deciding to ignore the teasing remarks.

“Yes,” Yoko grins. “The visuals were amazing.”

“Wait a moment,” Ryo’s eyes widen in surprise. “You actually watched the movie!? For real!?”

“Yes, why are you asking?”

Ohno laughs. “Falling in love with a yeti? I thought that’s a make-out movie.”

“Holy cow,” Ryo breaths out. “Let’s disappear from here, Ohno-kun. Maybe it’s contagious … and we’ll get boring too, like these two.”

 

***

 

Yoko is lying on Sho’s sofa, stretching comfortably. Sho’s just prepared some drinks for them, and something to eat. The sushi they had earlier that day was forgettable, then later in the cinema the popcorn had been sold out, so it was quite a pleasure to have something to eat now.

Yoko sits up to make place for Sho next to him, chuckling slightly when the latter bends forward, placing a kiss on his neck. “Where did we stop when our lovely brothers interrupted us?”

“Right here.” Yoko’s voice sounds unusually hoarse. “We missed to make out during the movie.”

“Yes apparently everyone knew that it’s a make-out movie, except us. This kinda sucks.” Sho lets out a frustrated sigh, before he smirks. “But on the other hand it leaves us with lots of energy and breath to catch up now.”

“Really?”

“Yes, did you forget that I wanted to collect some information about our sex life?”

“Ah, I see,” Yoko lets Sho press him down into the sofa, his hands wandering over the other’s chest hungrily. “I think we might collect some data tonight.”

 

Yoko realizes that they are slowly falling into a comfortable routine. Routine—because they finally explored each other’s bodies, knowing how and where to touch each other. It isn’t awkward at all anymore, but there are still things they don’t know, so it isn’t boring either.

Yoko lets Sho top, because he is freaking good at that. He just clenches to the other’s muscular back, concentrating on the feeling of Sho’s cock inside him.

He even forgets that he is hungry and that there are onigiri waiting for him. He couldn’t care less about food.

 

***

 

“It’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” Ohno wants to know. “It can’t get any weirder than you and Yoko suddenly being together, after you had a sex-relationship with his younger brother.”

“Spare me,” Sho sighs. “This was really a bad coincidence.”

“Yes,” Ohno smiles. “It’s just good that everything got solved now.”

“True. Just…”

“Just what?”

“I don’t know,” Sho shrugs. “I guess I was just surprised, but Ryo changed his main subject.”

“What!?” Ohno looks at his brother in slight surprise, glad that he can hide behind his lacklustre expression and play dumb. “How? When?”

“I don’t know when or how. But I heard that he went to the modern art faculty. I didn’t even know about that… He didn’t come to class and I got worried and asked our teacher.”

“Well,” Ohno smiles slightly. “I guess he is better off there than somewhere else.”

 

***

 

“I’m a horrible artist.”

“Everyone who can convey feelings to a picture is a good artist.” Ohno watches how Ryo continues to spread color on the paper in front of him. He has agreed to help him a bit to make him catch up with what he missed in his new classes, since he transferred there in the middle of the term. When Ryo looks at the picture thoughtfully, Ohno decides to give it a try.

“You know, once you’ve stopped crying over my brother, maybe we could go out then.”

Ryo blinks in surprise, blushing slightly. Ohno isn’t sure if he is embarrassed because he was looked through so easily concerning his feelings for Sho, or because he got asked out on a date. Ohno figures that it might be a combination of both reasons. “Man,” Ryo’s voice sounds strangely husky. “You have to be really desperate.”

“Well, it’s just a suggestion.” Ohno shrugs randomly, grinning when he points at the floor. “By the way, watch out, the color is dripping from your brush…”

“AH!” Ryo groans angrily. “DAMN! Now I have to clean the floor…” He frowns when he turns around to face Ohno. “Going out, you said?”

“Yes.”

“Well, help me clean up and I might consider it.”

 

***

 

“When will we meet up for the party?”

“I think it starts around 8PM. Satoshi said he will meet us there. I don’t know why…but recently he seems to be so busy. I wonder what he is doing.”

“Ryo too. He said he might come later. I really wonder who he is meeting right now. He seems happy though.”

“So, he met someone?” Sho looks at Yoko curiously. “I also wonder who it is…”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out sooner or later,” Yoko smiles when he bends down a bit to see what Sho is working on right now. “Ah, you drew the Christmas cards by yourself!” Yoko drops down next to Sho on the carpet, watching him how he was bringing an order to his Christmas cards and writing wishes on them. “They are so pretty.”

“Really?” Sho sounds obviously pleased. “I worked a lot for them.”

“Especially that one,” Yoko feels like he is on a run here (for hot steamy sex) and points at a card. “That’s the yeti from the movie we watched two weeks ago.”

Sho frowns angrily, much to Yoko’s surprise. “No,” he huffs. “That’s a Christmas tree!”

“Oh…”

 

It’s true, Yoko still cannot tell exactly what Sho is painting. But he loves his drawings and paintings. They are unique.

The others don’t understand their uniqueness and what’s so special about them. But Yoko does.

He will always love Sho’s art.


End file.
